The Villain Squad
by Ais
Summary: Darkat has planned a Villain Reunion and has invited all the villains of Megakat City. And their planing on working together to distroy the SWATKats and take over Megakat City in a single second. Can the SWATKats stop them in time? Please review :)
1. The Villain Reunion

OK, this is fanfic no.4 and now things get interesting. Just read it! : )  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Villain Reunion  
  
It was a very gloomy night at Megakat City, and some unusual activity was going on at a nearby alley...  
  
"Has everybody come yet?" Asked a strange tall purple kat with a deep voice. That strange kat had happened to be, Darkat and he was hosting a villain reunion at the alley. He was talking to one of his creeplings. The creepling just mumbled back in a funny language. "Attention all villains," Said Darkat. "You are gathered here today for one reason. Every time we try to commit a crime and every time our plan to rule Megakat City is ruined by two kats, The SwatKats!" "And now it's going to be harder to destroy them because they have added a new member to their team. But if we join forces we can eliminate those SwatKats and take over Megakat City in a single second." Continued Darkat. All the villains had agreed on Darkat's plan. And they were now ready to start their plan.  
  
  
  
At that time, the SwatKats (Who were actually Jake, Jen and Chance) Where just working at the salvage yard.  
  
"Chance, are you going to work or not!" Said Jake. "Yeah, Jake's lucky just because I don't have any homework so I can help you guys." Said Jen. "Hold on, Scaredy Kat is almost finished." Said Chance as his eyes were focused on the TV. "OK, I'm done." Said Chance as he switched of the TV. "I can't believe Callie didn't call us for three days in a row, don't tell me we battled every single villain in Megakat City!" Said Jen. "It could be." Said Jake. "Is that Callie?" Asked Chance as he heard the telephone ring. "Nope, it's just my cell phone. I told Misha to call me today. It's a private conversation if you don't mind." Said Jen as she went to the next room. "Who bought that cell phone for her?" Asked Chance. "Don't look at me, it was my mom's idea to get her a cell phone." Said Jake.  
  
  
  
It was already evening, and then the SWATKat alarm rang. "Finally some action!" Yelled Jen. "Yes, Ms. Briggs?" Asked T-Bone. "Bad news, all the villains have teamed up and their causing all types of crimes." Said Callie's voice from the intercom. "Let's go." Said Chance as he rushed to the hangar. Jake and Jen followed him soon after.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"So what are we against?" Asked Gear. "Darkat and the other villains are committing crimes all over Megakat City." Said T-Bone. "You mean that all the villains teamed up!" Yelled Razor. "Haven't they tried that before?" Asked Gear. "Yeah, I have no idea why they want to try it again" replied Razor. "OK, weird signal on my scanner... and it's coming from err." Said Gear. "So where is the signal coming from?" Said Razor getting impatient. "It's coming from Megakat Swamps." Said gear. "Then I know who it is, Dr.Viper." Said Razor. "OK, this is our plan. Razor, you take Dr.Viper. Gear will take the next villain and I'll take the other. If there are more villains, we repeat our plan." Said T-Bone. The three SwatKats agreed on the plan and razor launched the Cyclotron which was a Motorcycle with more engines and a missile launcher. And he raced of. "Can you handle the next villain Gear?" Asked T-Bone. "As long as it's not Darkat." Said Gear. "But can you handle it without transportation?" Asked T-Bone. "I've been working on something that I can't wait to test I'll be fine." Replied Gear. "OK villain no.2 coming up at the candy factory." Said T-Bone. "Probably Candykat." Said Gear as she pressed a button on her controls. "Good luck." Said gear as her seat sank to the ground. Then Gear stood up as the seat was shrinking only a part around her legs remained then, the seat grew a set of wheels and a handle popped out in front of Gear which made her vehicle look like a scooter with an engine and missile launcher. She quickly made her way to the candy factory. "Lets see now, where are you villains hiding..." Mumbled T-Bone. "Here's a signal, oh no, it's Turmoil!" Said T-Bone in a disappointed tone.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Know, where's Dr.Viper." Mumbled Razor. Then, Razor heard a weird noise. He pointed his glovatrix forward. Then, a slimy figure approached Razor. He aimed his glovatrix at the figure and he shot a Trap Missile (A missile that Jen had created which traps enemies. duh!) The Trap Missile was right on target and the figure was trapped onto a tree bark. "I should have known it's another of Dr. Viper's mutants." Said Razor as he examined the struggling figure. Razor continued his search for Dr. Viper. Then a large slimy vine from a tree grabbed Razor and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Know it was Gear's turn to take down a villain. She was still at the candy factory, searching for Candykat. "Let's see... man my scanners can't pick up anything. I'd better repair it when we get home." Said Gear. "I don't think you'll be going home this time." Said a familiar voice. Gear pointed her Flare gun in the air because she heard the voice coming from above. Then a kat like figure leaped at Gear. But she rolled to the other side. Then, Gear saw that Candykat was standing right next to her. Gear was about to fire her Flare gun, but Candykat threw a sleeping bomb right at Gear which made her sleep. "Turmoil, I and Dr.Viper have just knocked out two of those SwatKats. The third one is all yours." Said Candykat through a communicator.  
  
  
  
With two kats down, T-Bone was the only one standing and Turmoil was just waiting for him to stand in the right spot. "I'd better make sure that Razor and Gear are ok." Said t-Bone as he activated his communicator "What's this, there's no signal in either Razor or Gear's communicator." Said T-bone in a surprised tone. "So you have finally come, don't worry your friends are doing just fine, and you will be joining them soon." Said a familiar voice. "Turmoil!" At that second, a giant net fell down and trapped T-Bone. T-Bone struggled as hard as he could for the net didn't have enough room to fire any missiles. Turmoil approached T-Bone and then, she had unleashed a source of purple smoke which made T-Bone fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter2: Captured  
  
"Hub... what happened.Hey why am I in chains!" yelled T-Bone when he woke up. "What a great time to wake up. Could you have woken up any sooner?" Said a familiar voice. "What are we doing here?" Asked t-Bone as he saw Razor and Gear right opposite him in chains too. "All the villains have captured us and now their figuring out a way to destroy us and rule Megakat City. We've got to find a way to escape before they come back." Said Gear. "Wait a minute. Gear, can you reach your Flare gun?" Asked Razor. "I think so hold on. got it!" Said Gear "Ok now fire the Flare gun at T-Bone's chains." Said Razor. Gear did as Razor said and T-Bone was free. "T-Bone, take your Flare gun and o the same to us." Said Razor.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So let's see what we have so far." Said Darkat. "I will stay with the SwatKats and destroy them while one of you make sure that it is broadcast live in front of all the citizens of Megakat City." Said Candykat. "And the rest of us shall go to city hall and kick Mayor Manx and the Deputy Mayor out of the building and make another live broadcast to say that we are the new rulers of Megakat City." Said Turmoil. "Then it's settled then. Candykat, go and destroy them the rest of you, follow me." said Darkat.  
  
  
  
Let's return to our heroes.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Asked Gear. "First, we have to find those villains.' Said Razor. While they were talking, Candykat was on her way to destroy the SwatKats. "How did you escape!?" Yelled Candykat as she came in the room. "Why should we tell you?" Exclaimed Gear as she karate chopped Candykat's head. "That hurt!" yelled Candykat as she rubbed her head. "Don't be such a crybaby" Said Razor as he fired his trap missile directly at Candykat. "Come on, we have to stop the others before its too late." Said T-Bone.  
  
"Man, those villains are nastier than I thought. They really messed up the Turbokat!" Exclaimed Razor. "What did they mess up?" Asked Gear. "Well, they messed up the missile launchers, our engine and your scanners." Said Razor. "What! My scanners!? That's it, the minute I get to city hall I'm gonna kick their tail!" Yelled Gear in a very angry tone. "Don't you have some gadget to repair all of this?" Asked T-Bone. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. Guys, let me introduce you to, the super repair 3000 !" yelled Gear in an exited tone as she held up a small gun-shaped gadget. "I'll get the Turbokat running in a matter of seconds." Said Gear.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Open up!" Yelled the Metalikats as they gave the door of the mayor's office a loud bang. "Who is their.' Said the voice of Mayor Manx. "Wouldn't you like to know.' Said Darkat's voice from behind the door. "Nnnnn. no one is here." Said the cowardly voice of the mayor as he hid under his desk. Darkat knocked the door once more. "Open up or else." Said Darkat. There was no reply. " That's it." Said Darkat as he pushed the door down. "Where is the Mayor?" Asked Turmoil. "Shhhhh." Said Darkat as he pointed at the desk. All the villains nodded. "Oh, I wonder where the Mayor could be." Said Darkat. Then, Darkat lifted the desk which reviled the shivering Mayor all curled up in a ball. "Ahhhh. Wwww. what do you want?" Said the Mayor. "Oh nothing much, we just want Megakat City, that's all." Said Darkat. "Mayor, why is the door down? Huh, what are you doing here you're not allowed in here!" Said Callie as she came in the room. "Oh, just the kat that I wanted to talk to." Said Darkat as he grinned. "What do you want!" Said Callie as she slowly backed away from Darkat. "We want Megakat City and don't even think of calling the SwatKats because as you have seen, they have been destroyed on a live broadcast." Said Darkat. "There wasn't any live broadcast of the SwatKats being destroyed." Said Callie. "What?! I'm going to crush that Candykat." Yelled Darkat in an angry tone.  
  
  
  
"Did you call us?" Asked Razor as he grinned. "What?! The SwatKats?" Said Darkat in a disappointed tone. "Duh. Who else?" Said Gear. "What are you standing there for? Get them!" yelled Darkat. Dr. Viper went for Razor. Razor fired a spike missile ( A missile that Gear had recently invented.) which nailed Dr. Viper to the wall. The Metalikats went for Gear. Molly wanted to grab Gear from behind and Mac wanted to punch Gear from the front. Gear leaped above the two robots which made them run into each other. Turmoil went for T-Bone. T-Bone instantly dropped a dust bomb to the ground which blinded Turmoil and t-Bone fired the trap missile and trapped Turmoil. "Quick, Darkat is escaping!" Said Gear. The SwatKats rushed to the Turbokat and followed Darkat's jet. "launching buzz saw missiles!" yelled razor as he took aim at Darkat's jet. But he missed Darkat's jet. "That's it, time to play rough. Time bomb, deploy!" Yelled Gear as her missile launcher fired a small time bomb which had stuck to Darkat's jet. "% seconds left, T-Bone turn around!' Said razor. "3. 2... 1. 0!" Said Gear in a cheerful tone as the jet exploded behind them. "Ahhhhhh!!" yelled Darkat as he fell from his jet. "We will meet again Swatkats!" yelled Darkat as he instantly vanished. "Another victory for the SwatKats!" Yelled Razor in a happy tone. "Let's head home." Said Gear. The End  
  
  
  
So how did you like tell me if it's boring and please give me a few tips on how to improve my writing. I'm desperate here! bye! : )  
  
Oh, and P.S.: Fanfic no. 5 coming right up! 


	2. Captured

OK, this is fanfic no.4 and now things get interesting. Just read it! : )  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Villain Reunion  
  
It was a very gloomy night at Megakat City, and some unusual activity was going on at a nearby alley...  
  
"Has everybody come yet?" Asked a strange tall purple kat with a deep voice. That strange kat had happened to be, Darkat and he was hosting a villain reunion at the alley. He was talking to one of his creeplings. The creepling just mumbled back in a funny language. "Attention all villains," Said Darkat. "You are gathered here today for one reason. Every time we try to commit a crime and every time our plan to rule Megakat City is ruined by two kats, The SwatKats!" "And now it's going to be harder to destroy them because they have added a new member to their team. But if we join forces we can eliminate those SwatKats and take over Megakat City in a single second." Continued Darkat. All the villains had agreed on Darkat's plan. And they were now ready to start their plan.  
  
  
  
At that time, the SwatKats (Who were actually Jake, Jen and Chance) Where just working at the salvage yard.  
  
"Chance, are you going to work or not!" Said Jake. "Yeah, Jake's lucky just because I don't have any homework so I can help you guys." Said Jen. "Hold on, Scaredy Kat is almost finished." Said Chance as his eyes were focused on the TV. "OK, I'm done." Said Chance as he switched of the TV. "I can't believe Callie didn't call us for three days in a row, don't tell me we battled every single villain in Megakat City!" Said Jen. "It could be." Said Jake. "Is that Callie?" Asked Chance as he heard the telephone ring. "Nope, it's just my cell phone. I told Misha to call me today. It's a private conversation if you don't mind." Said Jen as she went to the next room. "Who bought that cell phone for her?" Asked Chance. "Don't look at me, it was my mom's idea to get her a cell phone." Said Jake.  
  
  
  
It was already evening, and then the SWATKat alarm rang. "Finally some action!" Yelled Jen. "Yes, Ms. Briggs?" Asked T-Bone. "Bad news, all the villains have teamed up and their causing all types of crimes." Said Callie's voice from the intercom. "Let's go." Said Chance as he rushed to the hangar. Jake and Jen followed him soon after.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"So what are we against?" Asked Gear. "Darkat and the other villains are committing crimes all over Megakat City." Said T-Bone. "You mean that all the villains teamed up!" Yelled Razor. "Haven't they tried that before?" Asked Gear. "Yeah, I have no idea why they want to try it again" replied Razor. "OK, weird signal on my scanner... and it's coming from err." Said Gear. "So where is the signal coming from?" Said Razor getting impatient. "It's coming from Megakat Swamps." Said gear. "Then I know who it is, Dr.Viper." Said Razor. "OK, this is our plan. Razor, you take Dr.Viper. Gear will take the next villain and I'll take the other. If there are more villains, we repeat our plan." Said T-Bone. The three SwatKats agreed on the plan and razor launched the Cyclotron which was a Motorcycle with more engines and a missile launcher. And he raced of. "Can you handle the next villain Gear?" Asked T-Bone. "As long as it's not Darkat." Said Gear. "But can you handle it without transportation?" Asked T-Bone. "I've been working on something that I can't wait to test I'll be fine." Replied Gear. "OK villain no.2 coming up at the candy factory." Said T-Bone. "Probably Candykat." Said Gear as she pressed a button on her controls. "Good luck." Said gear as her seat sank to the ground. Then Gear stood up as the seat was shrinking only a part around her legs remained then, the seat grew a set of wheels and a handle popped out in front of Gear which made her vehicle look like a scooter with an engine and missile launcher. She quickly made her way to the candy factory. "Lets see now, where are you villains hiding..." Mumbled T-Bone. "Here's a signal, oh no, it's Turmoil!" Said T-Bone in a disappointed tone.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Know, where's Dr.Viper." Mumbled Razor. Then, Razor heard a weird noise. He pointed his glovatrix forward. Then, a slimy figure approached Razor. He aimed his glovatrix at the figure and he shot a Trap Missile (A missile that Jen had created which traps enemies. duh!) The Trap Missile was right on target and the figure was trapped onto a tree bark. "I should have known it's another of Dr. Viper's mutants." Said Razor as he examined the struggling figure. Razor continued his search for Dr. Viper. Then a large slimy vine from a tree grabbed Razor and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Know it was Gear's turn to take down a villain. She was still at the candy factory, searching for Candykat. "Let's see... man my scanners can't pick up anything. I'd better repair it when we get home." Said Gear. "I don't think you'll be going home this time." Said a familiar voice. Gear pointed her Flare gun in the air because she heard the voice coming from above. Then a kat like figure leaped at Gear. But she rolled to the other side. Then, Gear saw that Candykat was standing right next to her. Gear was about to fire her Flare gun, but Candykat threw a sleeping bomb right at Gear which made her sleep. "Turmoil, I and Dr.Viper have just knocked out two of those SwatKats. The third one is all yours." Said Candykat through a communicator.  
  
  
  
With two kats down, T-Bone was the only one standing and Turmoil was just waiting for him to stand in the right spot. "I'd better make sure that Razor and Gear are ok." Said t-Bone as he activated his communicator "What's this, there's no signal in either Razor or Gear's communicator." Said T-bone in a surprised tone. "So you have finally come, don't worry your friends are doing just fine, and you will be joining them soon." Said a familiar voice. "Turmoil!" At that second, a giant net fell down and trapped T-Bone. T-Bone struggled as hard as he could for the net didn't have enough room to fire any missiles. Turmoil approached T-Bone and then, she had unleashed a source of purple smoke which made T-Bone fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter2: Captured  
  
"Hub... what happened.Hey why am I in chains!" yelled T-Bone when he woke up. "What a great time to wake up. Could you have woken up any sooner?" Said a familiar voice. "What are we doing here?" Asked t-Bone as he saw Razor and Gear right opposite him in chains too. "All the villains have captured us and now their figuring out a way to destroy us and rule Megakat City. We've got to find a way to escape before they come back." Said Gear. "Wait a minute. Gear, can you reach your Flare gun?" Asked Razor. "I think so hold on. got it!" Said Gear "Ok now fire the Flare gun at T-Bone's chains." Said Razor. Gear did as Razor said and T-Bone was free. "T-Bone, take your Flare gun and o the same to us." Said Razor.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So let's see what we have so far." Said Darkat. "I will stay with the SwatKats and destroy them while one of you make sure that it is broadcast live in front of all the citizens of Megakat City." Said Candykat. "And the rest of us shall go to city hall and kick Mayor Manx and the Deputy Mayor out of the building and make another live broadcast to say that we are the new rulers of Megakat City." Said Turmoil. "Then it's settled then. Candykat, go and destroy them the rest of you, follow me." said Darkat.  
  
  
  
Let's return to our heroes.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Asked Gear. "First, we have to find those villains.' Said Razor. While they were talking, Candykat was on her way to destroy the SwatKats. "How did you escape!?" Yelled Candykat as she came in the room. "Why should we tell you?" Exclaimed Gear as she karate chopped Candykat's head. "That hurt!" yelled Candykat as she rubbed her head. "Don't be such a crybaby" Said Razor as he fired his trap missile directly at Candykat. "Come on, we have to stop the others before its too late." Said T-Bone.  
  
"Man, those villains are nastier than I thought. They really messed up the Turbokat!" Exclaimed Razor. "What did they mess up?" Asked Gear. "Well, they messed up the missile launchers, our engine and your scanners." Said Razor. "What! My scanners!? That's it, the minute I get to city hall I'm gonna kick their tail!" Yelled Gear in a very angry tone. "Don't you have some gadget to repair all of this?" Asked T-Bone. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. Guys, let me introduce you to, the super repair 3000 !" yelled Gear in an exited tone as she held up a small gun-shaped gadget. "I'll get the Turbokat running in a matter of seconds." Said Gear.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Open up!" Yelled the Metalikats as they gave the door of the mayor's office a loud bang. "Who is their.' Said the voice of Mayor Manx. "Wouldn't you like to know.' Said Darkat's voice from behind the door. "Nnnnn. no one is here." Said the cowardly voice of the mayor as he hid under his desk. Darkat knocked the door once more. "Open up or else." Said Darkat. There was no reply. " That's it." Said Darkat as he pushed the door down. "Where is the Mayor?" Asked Turmoil. "Shhhhh." Said Darkat as he pointed at the desk. All the villains nodded. "Oh, I wonder where the Mayor could be." Said Darkat. Then, Darkat lifted the desk which reviled the shivering Mayor all curled up in a ball. "Ahhhh. Wwww. what do you want?" Said the Mayor. "Oh nothing much, we just want Megakat City, that's all." Said Darkat. "Mayor, why is the door down? Huh, what are you doing here you're not allowed in here!" Said Callie as she came in the room. "Oh, just the kat that I wanted to talk to." Said Darkat as he grinned. "What do you want!" Said Callie as she slowly backed away from Darkat. "We want Megakat City and don't even think of calling the SwatKats because as you have seen, they have been destroyed on a live broadcast." Said Darkat. "There wasn't any live broadcast of the SwatKats being destroyed." Said Callie. "What?! I'm going to crush that Candykat." Yelled Darkat in an angry tone.  
  
  
  
"Did you call us?" Asked Razor as he grinned. "What?! The SwatKats?" Said Darkat in a disappointed tone. "Duh. Who else?" Said Gear. "What are you standing there for? Get them!" yelled Darkat. Dr. Viper went for Razor. Razor fired a spike missile ( A missile that Gear had recently invented.) which nailed Dr. Viper to the wall. The Metalikats went for Gear. Molly wanted to grab Gear from behind and Mac wanted to punch Gear from the front. Gear leaped above the two robots which made them run into each other. Turmoil went for T-Bone. T-Bone instantly dropped a dust bomb to the ground which blinded Turmoil and t-Bone fired the trap missile and trapped Turmoil. "Quick, Darkat is escaping!" Said Gear. The SwatKats rushed to the Turbokat and followed Darkat's jet. "launching buzz saw missiles!" yelled razor as he took aim at Darkat's jet. But he missed Darkat's jet. "That's it, time to play rough. Time bomb, deploy!" Yelled Gear as her missile launcher fired a small time bomb which had stuck to Darkat's jet. "% seconds left, T-Bone turn around!' Said razor. "3. 2... 1. 0!" Said Gear in a cheerful tone as the jet exploded behind them. "Ahhhhhh!!" yelled Darkat as he fell from his jet. "We will meet again Swatkats!" yelled Darkat as he instantly vanished. "Another victory for the SwatKats!" Yelled Razor in a happy tone. "Let's head home." Said Gear. The End  
  
  
  
So how did you like tell me if it's boring and please give me a few tips on how to improve my writing. I'm desperate here! bye! : )  
  
Oh, and P.S.: Fanfic no. 5 coming right up! 


End file.
